Blue Oceans Of Neon Green
by PhantasmicGhostWriter
Summary: Danny Fenton loves to surf, spring has began. Somethings never change, yet some do...like a Merboy washed up on Amity Bay! Danny saves him, he returns the favour. Friendships are made, love is formed. But is it strong enough to save them both from the on coming events? DP AU MERFIC! Rated T for Language and Violence. Pitch Pearl - Fenton X Phantom
1. Chapter 1 - Its Gone!

**Hey everyone, I haven't written in a while. Say three, four months maybe...so I'm kinda rusty ehheheheheh... please don't kill me? This is my first Danny Phantom Alternative Universe Fic, I also didn't plan this very well so forgive my noobish writing I planned with this fic that most of the ghosts are Mermen and Mermaids while Most of the humans are still humans excluding a few maybe. Anyways on with my insane writing...Yup I'm a real crackpot.**

The sun was just peaking over Amity Bay, Illinois. Seagulls soaring over the ocean blue waters and the cream crisp sand crunching between the toes of an amethyst eyed girl and raven haired boy making their way across the beach towards the early morning surf, boards in hand.

"Great morning for it hey Danny?" The girl said turning to the boy holding a white board with a red stripe through the center.

"Sure is Sam! I've been waiting for a good morning like this since Winter had started...Glad its over now" Danny said with his blue eyes locked on the ocean ahead of him.

"Spring is still warm but not as warm as summer, shall we?" Sam said adjusting her black and purple boardies with her free hand. She turned and smirked at Danny with determination on her face, he looked back knowing the drill.

"Your on!" He chuckled and began to sprint towards the surf, board clutched in this pale hands running as if his life depended on it...then again, this was his life. He lived and breathed surfing, despite all the other uneventful things in this life, This is what Danny Fenton loved! His best and only friend Sam Manson also loved it too, even though she was goth and a ultra-recyclo vegetarian, she dwelled on the feeling of the sand between her toes and the water swishing through her midnight hair. The two teens dove into the crystal blue Bay, up past all the waves and into the calm waters out back to await the first surf of spring.

The Raven haired duo surfed until the sun was fully past the ocean line, weaving with the waves, carving with the current until it was time to depart the Bay for school at Casper High. Danny and Sam made their way to school quickly making a pit stop at Fenton Works to put their boards in a safe place, after that they where walking along the sidewalk close to the school when suddenly...

"Hey Fen-Turd, get dunked under the waves today?!" Called a squeaky yet threatening tone, Danny huffed in annoyance...

"Not again, Dash just go away i'm not in the mood for your stupid fish and surf cracks today" Danny sighed turning to face the on coming bully. Dash Baxter was a tall buff kid in Danny's year, he tries to surf, hes good but really cocky about it. So he is also the quarterback of The Casper High Ravens Football team. Sam shes Danny is not in the mood to put up with Dash and Kwans antics so she jumps in to his rescue.

"You know Dash, Danny does a lot better than you at surfing and well pretty much everything but its no damn reason to pick on him!" The goth growled getting up in the bullys face. Obviously Dash did not like this punching bags fighting back, so he shoved Sam to the side and made charge for Danny roaring in anger. Pinning Danny to the brickwall on the side of the school he was about to give the poor boy a once over when Kwan jumped in stopping Dash with an idea.

"Dash hold up, if Fenton here thinks hes so good. How about the two of you enter the mid spring surf comp... If Dash wins he wails on you all he wants and if Fenton wins we leave you be" Kwan said smirking, thinking that Fenton didn't have a chance. Dash liked the idea. He threw Danny to the ground and laughed.

"Alrighty then, better get good pipsqueak otherwise you can look forward to a lifetime of wailing, see ya queer" Dash called kicking Danny in the shin and walking off with Kwan laughing. It didn't hurt much but It would surely bruise, Danny wobbled onto his knees as Sam helped him up. Sam tried to comfort Danny.

"You don't have to do it you know" She said lifting his bag off the sidewalk and handing it to him, he growled in disapproval. Then turned to Sam.

"I can win and I will win to prove that oaf wrong, even if it kills me" Danny said dragging Sam into the school and straight to the office, snatching a form off the bench and scribbling his name on it and placing it in the ballet box. Danny turned to walk out of the office when he saw Sam at the table, his brow raised in curiosity and he approached her.

"Sam? Uh what are you doing?" He asked peering over her shoulder.

"What does it look like, I'm signing up too, the more people who can put Dash in last place the better" She replied dropping her own form in the box and turning around to Danny, he smiled.

"Awesome, come on lets get these classes over and done with so we can do some more surfing this afternoon, hopefully Lancer doesn't give me a detention today" Danny said adjusting the strap of his bag, Sam nodded and the duo made it to their first class early.

LUNCHTIME THAT DAY

Danny and Sam just finished English, Math and Marine Studies and where now sitting at the furthest end of the cafeteria eating lunch and talking about the competition.

"I actually looked at the comp form this morning before putting the form in the box, it said first place winner gets a $2500 prize in cash including trophy, while second place gets $1000 prize money and the runners up get a surf survival certificate each which qualifies them to train to me life guards, the first and second place winners get them too" Sam said attacking her salad with a plastic fork. Danny's eyes went wide and he tried to speak with his mouth full of sushi.

"Don't talk with your mouth full Danny" Sam said flatly watching the boy struggle to get his food down to speak.

"A $2500 cash prize Sam, you know what we could do with that right?! Thats already like a quarter of the money into the surf college at Green Bay!" Danny said flailing his arms all over the place, Sam rolled her eyes at his childish antics but still responded.

"Yeah I was aware Danny, but I can already afford that, Its you thats gotta worry about getting enough money for that" She replied pointing her fork at the Raven haired boy who was now messing around with the necklace around his neck, his mum had given it to him on this 13th birthday. It was a shark tooth from a great white shark up in Green Bay, It was his prized possession besides his board that Jazz got him when she left for Yale, he missed Jazz alot and he couldn't wait for her to come visit in the summer. Much to Danny's dislike Dash began hounding him again, argh what did that moron want now.

"Hey Fenturd, you know you're gonna lose so you better just say deals off already, Ill beat you" Dash laughed, Kwan, Star and Paulina piled up behind him making sly comments to the poor boy too. Paulina was Dash's girlfriend while Star was Kwan's and they were the A listers, people who thought they where better than everyone else by putting others like Danny down...

"Surely you can beat a queer like him a surfing Dash" Paulina's latini voice curled.

"If you weren't such a bimbo then you would know hes pansexual, NOT a queer" The goth snarled at Paulina, Star scoffed at the comment. Danny just hung his head lowly.

"Oh and what are you gonna do, goth freak! You probably aren't even goth, you love the water so much! Why don't you go drown yourself in it" Star laughed heartlessly. This had no effect on Sam but Danny's mind was doing 360's on a malibu board.

"Got anything to say Fentoad?! huh ya wuss" Dash said elbowing Danny, he yelped as Dash's elbow made contact with Danny's ribs winding him and causing him to fall to the floor clutching his stomach breathing ragged, Sam dove to his rescue and swung out and KO-ed Dash in the nose, causing it to bleed and for him to start screaming like a 2 year old, running away. His little pack ran after him.

"He will get you for this FENTON!" Kwan yelled as they rounded the corner of the cafeteria. Danny just sat there on the floor, he looked like he was going to burst into tears, so what if he had a thing for both men and women! Sam knew not to ask if he was ok, that would be a very stupid question, she just kneeled down to his level and hugged him, he fell into the hug. Sam was like a sister to him and she knew how to comfort Danny.

"I'm so sick of them stereotyping you, its not right or even fair on you! or anyone for that matter! God Damn Jerks!, come on Danny lets just get an early leave slip and head down to the Bay, that will help clear your mind" Sam said slowly calming her anger to soothe Danny, he just nodded and she help helped him to his feet for the second time that day. The duo made their way out the gates of Casper High and stopped at Fenton Works again to get their boards and change into their swim gear. They made their way down to the beach in silence. School was still on so it was quiet and empty, just for the two of them to surf their worries away...for now. Sam and Danny began to paddle out into the water, duck diving under any on coming waves until they reached the calm waters out back, they waited for the good waves to ride in. The oceans force increased and they rode the waves like they never had before, doing Carves, 360's, 180's Danny was even lucky to get in a barrell. Little did he know he was being watched by an unknown being, deep within the sea...

It was now late, they had surfed all afternoon and the moon was up and reflecting its late beauty into the night, along the thick black waters. The Duo now lay together on the sand, talking and laughing of the days events until Sam's phone rang, her mother had called screaching for her to come home at once. Sam complied and left Danny on the beach to do this own thing, he remained laying on the sand for a while longer until he decided to then make his way home. Collecting his board and bag he began to make his way along the beach towards the streets but something caught his eye within the water, a green erie glint. It was heading towards the pier at a lightning speed as soon as Danny's eyes landed on it, curiosity got the better of the Fenton boy and he redirected his way to the pier, stepping along the rocks and climbing a a small flight of stone stairs he made it to the pier and placed his board and bag at the safe end and approached the edge. The water was fast and rocky over here, not very safe for swimming either, Danny's eyes scanned the water for that green glow once more...AH THERE IT WAS! It was close to about ten-fifteen meters away from where Danny was standing. He was going to kneel down to get a closer look when he was suddenly grabbed from behind and flipped onto the hard wood planks of the docking area! Danny opened his eyes to see his attacker was again...Dash! This time Danny was frightened, he was alone without Sam and he was helpless against Dash now!

"How's it goin' 'Dan' Lookin' a little lonely here so I thought, hey! why not go pay the queer-whimp a visit eh? haha" Dash smirked, landing a good smack to Danny's face leaving a red mark, he howled in pain as a punch was sent right to his gut and more on his sides. Danny cried for him to stop but he just kept attacking the helpless teen until Dash's eyes landed on Danny's shark tooth dangling from his neck, oh Dash was gonna ruin him now!

"Well would ya look at this, Fenton has a little trinket! Hows it from?! Your boyfriend or That freaky goth?" Dash chuckled grabbing the leather holding the tooth and yanked it from around Danny's neck which would surely leave a sore on the back of his neck. Danny gasped in anger and sadness, he tried to jump up and reach for his prized possession but Dash lifted his arm high enough for it to be out of reach, Danny was begginig to lose it all together, nobody takes whats his from him...Nobody!

"DASH! Please! give it back" He begged, if he lost that tooth he would never forgive himself, Dash dangled the necklace infront of him, teasing the disheartened boy.

"Nah-ah, this looks like it should go someplace better, LIKE IN THE OCEAN!" Dash laughed and threw it over the pier and into the rocky current below. Danny screamed and ran to the waters edge hoping it was floating on the surface but no...It was gone...

Danny turned back to find Dash and give him a piece of his mind but he was also gone from sight...Danny turned back to the water frantically, The necklace his mother had given him, it was now gone and lost in the water forever...Danny's head hung low in his hands as he gave a upset cry, he knew no one could hear his sad calls...but, he didn't know that one being was watching him, in sorrow.

"Its gone" He whispered with tears falling into the dark water.

"You'll get it back ocean eyed boy... I promise"

**Well that was a days worth of typing till me fingers snapped, I hope you all liked the first chapter. Let me know what you think, gimmie some pointers if ya want. Leave a fav, follow or review if you want I'll be free to answer all your questions (I do not except hate) and on a side note, this chapter did involve alot of bullying, and I know alot of us suffer the mental damage of bullying...so I make you aware! Its wrong to put somebody down for their shape, size, colour, sexual orientation, personality and so on.**

**Untilnext time! - PhantasmicGhostWriter (UPDATES ON WEEKENDS UNLESS SAID SO)**


	2. Chapter 2 - Who & What Are You?

**Hey everybody, I'm back with chapter two! Wow ahaha, it got faves within under 24 hours SWEATDROP! Anywho… Schools now back ARGH KILL MEH NAO, not literally but yeah on with Chapter Two!**

Danny had not moved from his curled position on the pier for a full two hours now, His mind was in complete and utter ruins. His most cherished gift was freaking gone! Dash was going to pay for what he had done…even if it almost causes Danny his afterlife. Danny finally decided laying on the hard surface was no use so he slowly got up on his bare feet and made his way to the exit of the pier, collecting his bag and board in the process. Trudging miserably towards home with the Green glow completely forgotten in the back of his mind, dragging his surf board along the concrete which he could not care less about right now creating minimal scratches to the side he nwould most likely repair that scuff mark or two later. For now… he had other thoughts.

It wasn't long when the youngest Fenton made it to the front door step of his residence, people didn't exactly give his house and address they just labelled it 'FENTON WORKS' why so? Because his parents were actually the infamous 'Merologists' as they called themselves in Amity Bay. This also gave Danny a reputation for being weird or creepy in school, besides Dashiel teasing him for his Sexual Orientation. You see Danny's parents Jack and Maddie Fenton had been lovers since college and both had an interest in the mythical deep sea dwellers and decided to marry one another and take up finding if Mer-people and such where an existing civilisation. Danny strongly disagreed but oh man he was going to eat his works like a starving child from Africa!

He opened the door and entered the foyer not caring if his parents came to ask where he was for the past two, three hours he would just ignore then and continue to his room without dinner, shower then sleep and hope to never wake up, but sadly his emotional turmoil had other plans… As soon as he entered the kitchen his parents where surrounding him like a criminal. Danny sighed heavily, he was hoping to avoid all the trouble of running into them. Usually Jazz would be here to rescue him from conversing with the two adults.

"Daniel Fenton! Where have you been the past few hours?! We had no call! No text! Nothing! We almost thought you drowned!" Jack said glaring at his son sternly.

"You know very well to tell us where you are young man! Don't you dare do that agai-Danny?! Danny? Are you alright? You look like your about to erupt into tears" Maddie said suddenly switching to concerned mother mode, Jack now noticed Danny's sad looking composure and frowned, what was up with his Danny boy? The one question broke the dam. He kneeled to the tiled kitchen floor and started sobbing like a two year old which he hadn't done for the past 5 years infront of his parents, Both Jack and his wife crouched to their son's level listening to his incoherent cries and murmurs.

"Its gone! I lost it I'm sorry mom! I'm so sorry" Danny begged for his mother's forgiveness, gripping her in a hug around her waist, Maddie had no clue what he had lost but started to rub circles on the boys sunburnt back, attempting to comfort him.

"What did you lose Danno? Surely whatever it is we can replace it" Jack said thinking the item was no big of a deal but Danny swung around to face his father, eyes rimmed red.

"No big of a deal?! NO BIG OF A DEAL, I LOST THE SHARK TOOTH MOM GAVE ME IN THE GOD FORESAKKEN OCEAN!, I CAN'T GET ANOTHER ONE" Danny yelled, gaining to his knees and making a hysterical run upstairs for his room, with the door slamming shut behind him. Maddie sat their dumbfounded. Danny was upset over a small gift she had given him a year ago? Of course she understood its sentimental value to her son but surely he couldn't be this broken about it could he?

Meanwhile in Danny's room, he now lay on his bed screaming incoherent curses into his pillow, why did Dash have to do such a thing to him?! He never did a single thing to cause Dash to hate him, was it just because Danny was different from other boys? Or that he hung around Sam? No he wouldn't ever blame Sam for his misfortunes like that. Danny sat up from his pillow and observed his room, it was a nice medium sized room, blue walls, beige carpet that felt like a wool blanket and most importantly his room was completely filled with surf material everything you could name; posters, models, souvenirs off the beach and much more. Danny picked up the small clam he had found when he was twelve and gave it a close examination; it was smooth, sealed shut and was a lovely shade of white with a tinge of green at the joint. No matter what he used he just couldn't get it to open, he didn't know why he hadn't thrown it into the ocean yet for some reason his gut kept telling him to keep trying, he placed the oceanic object in this board shorts pocket and zipped it up.

"I really need something different in my life" He whispered.

Before Danny could advance on another item on his shelf there was a light knock at his door, he sniffled and walked to the door and opened it halfway, it was his mom with a hot plate of calamari and salad…one of his favourites. Maddie smiled gently at her son.

"Can I come in?" She asked softy hoping she could speak to her son while Jack was at the back of the house trying to mess around with the Fenton Jet Ski built for two. Danny didn't reply to his mother, he only opened the door fully and grasped her free hand and took her to sit on the bed with him.

"Sweetie, I don't care that that shark tooth is gone, I know it was special to you but I know it wasn't you that lost it, wasn't it…" Danny looked up at his mother who was gesturing for him to eat his dinner that she brought up for him, lifting the steaming plate into his lap he spoke quietly.

"It was Dash, he abused me at the pier, he took it and threw it out to sea…Its gone now, I need to get over it though…" He lifted a forkful of food to his mouth and savoured the flavours mixing together, he looked up sadly to his mom, who was gaping at her son. No body hurts her baby boy!

"He hurt you again?! Why doesn't the dean of your school deal with him like your father and I asked" Maddie said harshly making Danny's head hang low again.

"I don't know mom, but I know he will quit one day…" He said finishing his dinner very quickly, enjoying the meal he just devoured, Maddie acknowledged his words giving him a pat on the shoulder. She rose from the bed and took the empty plate slowly exiting the room, smiling sadly at Danny.

"Get some sleep sweetie, tomorrows Friday so after that you can enjoy the weekend with Sam or us, whatever you like" Maddie said before closing Danny's door on the way out. Danny stared at his bedroom door for a few minutes before getting up and making his way to his personal bathroom, having a quick shower than getting into bed, hoping for tomorrow to be a better day…

THE NEXT DAY – LUNCH TIME

Danny had just walked into the cafeteria in search of Sam again she was at the far back waiting for him, as he got closer she saw him and smiled sadly, he told Sam what happened after she went home. She apologised to no end but Danny said it wasn't her fault. He sat down across from her and grabbed his container of left over calamari and salad and started to hoe into his meal. Dash hadn't been in sight all morning so that put Danny in a somewhat good mood, he looked up at Sam and smiled with a mouthful of salad causing a few leaves of lettuce to stick out, Sam laughed lightly at her friends jokery.

"As much as I hate to say it but my parents have forced me to go on a yacht party with them after school" Sam said placing her hand apologetically on Danny's, he just smiled sadly in returned.

"Its alright Sam I was hoping to get some one on one time with the waves, gotta build some technique for the comp, right?" Danny said understanding the wrath of Pamela and Jeremy Manson if Sam didn't go with them, being rich and all they had a 'reputation to keep'.

"Yeah because something in the back of my mind is telling me Dash is gonna cheat, and I mean play dirty" Sam added frowning. Danny thought about that multiple times in the past day or two, Dash would have the guts to do something as dog as that wouldn't he…

Lunch came to an end and Danny and Sam left the cafeteria to head to their final class for the day; Marine Studies.

They entered the room before anyone else and took the two seats furthest up the back, where it was nice and quiet… or so they hoped, that's until Valerie entered the room, eyes landing straight on Sam! Glaring intently, then switching to a flirty smile upon Danny. Taking a seat infront of Danny. Oh great, just what the doctor ordered more distractions.

"Hi Danny…Manson" Valerie said kindly to Danny than with venom towards Sam, whilst taking a seat, Sam could only scowl in return. Oh how she hated Valerie, Danny wasn't a fan of her either but played along with the friendly act, he had enough enemies on his hands already! And didn't want another anytime soon. Valerie hated the water with a passion, but it was understandable because her mother drowned at sea & now she lives with her dad Damon Grey…she also just had a dislike for seaweed, ack! Slimey.

Class continued with Mr. Lancer as usual, but now it was close to the end of the day and before the student where to be dismissed Lancer was reading out the contestants for the Surf Comp, Danny perked up at the mention of this and listened intently.

"Okay students, there are currently few spots left in the surf comp and I'm hoping that a lot of you will be there to cheer on your friends but remember its not about winning or losing it a about enjoying yourself and having fun, alright here are the current nominees;

Under 14's are Koby Richards, Tori Midford, Joe Fippin and Meg Keels.

15's and over are Danny Fenton, Sam Manson, Star Reid, Kwan Moore and Dash Baxter"

Mr Lancer concluded as the bell rang signalling for everyone to leave, Danny and Sam said their goodbyes to one another and departed separate ways, Sam to her own home to get ready for the party and Danny, well he was just going to head to the beach and most likely just nap on the sand for a few hours then go home…

NOT LONG LATER AT AMITY BAY

Danny was currently climbing along the rocks in the cove area of the Bay to get the little muscles he had going to some extent, he stopped on a cliff like spot thinking it would be a good place to stop and take in the view. Watching the blue waters crash against the rocks below him, breathing in the scent of Salt water and white wash his eyes caught sight of something familiar… That Green Glow again! Danny was intrigued by its fluorescent glow, he leaned over the rocks daring to look at it again, curiosity at its peak, longing to know what that emerald light was taunting him. He began to descend down lower in hopes of seeing what this specimen could possibly be but once he got lower, It had disappeared AGAIN!

"Darn it!" Danny cursed under his breath, what was this dang thing anyway? Why was it so luring towards the raven haired teen? Danny sighed in defeat knowing it was gone once again, he slowly made his way back to the beach where crystal sand met his toes, walking back to where he had left his school bag, he removed a towel from its confinement and laid it on the lush sand, laying back on the towel and dozing off into a restful power nap, dreaming of the green glow for the one thousandth time…

A FEW HOURS LATER

Coughing and hacking sounds had now spread across the beach and sadly no one could hear the mysterious beings ill cries for help, that was until Danny had awoken from the heavy slumber which he had thought was going to be merely short. The sounds of hacking and coughing protruded his ear drums and he sprung up at the sound, who was that?! Are they alright?! Danny quickly rose to his feet grabbing his towel and stuffing it in his bag, he began to venture along the beach in search of the distraught person.

Danny approached the curvature of rocks near the cove, it was getting louder! And worse! Danny started to pick up the pace rounding the corner, spotting a lone boy on the sand, laying head first in the crystals of degraded rock, Danny began to run closer to the boy calling to him.

"Hello?! Are you alright?! I heard coughing and choking I just want to see if your- Oh MY GOSH!" Danny froze in his tracks as he skidded to a halt and tumbling across the sand onto his knees infront of what he had thought was a normal boy.

The kid has Pearl white hair for starters…not something you see someone so young adorn yet the next thing was what caught Danny off guard so badly.

"Tail" He murmured softly, gazing at the black scaly fish tail that was went to be in the place of legs, It was so… beautiful, Danny slowly reached out to touch the figure laying in the sand, when it flipped over wheezing and gasping like a fish, Danny could barely make out words that escaped its mouth.

"Help…GASP…Plea-se…Water…WHEEZE" It reached out and latched onto Danny's wrist begging for the crystal ocean gleaming three or four metres away from where the two where. Danny watched as the white haired boys eyes flashed open revealing the same Glowing green as he dreamed of not long ago.

"Who and what are you" Danny whispered…

**AAAAAAND CLIFFY! Sorry guys I was behind on publishing, I'm meant to be in bed right now…I have school tomorrow but who cares I just wanted this done and I hope it wasn't too short or instant… Until next week.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Making A Friend

**OMG I'm really sorry! Please don't kill me! I've been flat out with assignments and assessments its just drowning me to the point where I can't get near my fanfiction folder, Plzzzz don't slap me?**

**RESPONSE TO (Guest) TomgirlBre : I wish I could accept that cookie for and early update but I'm so booked out with school work and I'm only available to write on weekends or if I have a day off school (Ill). And as for Danny he's just a bit dumbstruck right now, it's a flippin fish man!**

**On with Chapter 3!**

The White haired entity couldn't answer Danny's question but only cough and wheeze harder and harder, Danny began to panic. This person or thing is dying! It needed the ocean NOW! Danny shakily began to manoeuvre the boy carefully across the sand towards the water in hopes of not harming him in any way, In response to Danny's actions the green eyed boy grabbed onto Danny's shoulder weakly his hands where I bit slimy, what else could he do?! Danny was struggling enough to haul this boy to the water! Danny thought that this boy shouldn't be viewed by anyone who would call the authorities or animal control, so he made extra effort to get him closer to the hidden cove not far along near the rocks.

"Hold on, just please hold on" Danny grunted as he finally made it to a hidden rock pool which was even better to hide this guy, gently placing him in a water, the boy breathed in heavily as if he had been petrified. He took a few minutes to regain enough energy to be able to move let alone speak, just as well it was fluent English.

Danny had sat on the rock close to him, watching the boy now take in his surroundings, danny's eyes were locked on the mer-boy drinking up every magnificent feature he could while he was still collecting himself. Snowy pearl white hair drooped over his forehead making people question did he have a forehead at all? Bright glowing Neon Green eyes that had a small dark sheen to them, Midnight black scales descending from his waistline into a quite large tail. Danny was absolutely dumbfounded, mystified even! Where did he come from? What was his name? How did he get dragged up on the beach? Danny had too many questions to ask, yet he couldn't even speak, he just kept gaping like a fish.

**Yes I see what I did there ;)**

The boy turned to look at Danny, he didn't say anything either, he just smiled as if Danny was the most amazing thing on the planet, Blue eyes… met green.

"Thank you…so much" lightly breathed the mystery boy, flopped back into the water, head still peeking out of the water, watching Danny carefully, as Danny was watching him.

"W-w-who are you?" Danny stumbled for words, how hard was it to talk to someone the same age as you? This felt even harder than asking the neighbouring toilet stall for paper! The boys Black scaly tail flipped about behind him as he swam closer to where Danny had placed himself, he placed his hands on the rocks, Danny noticed they were slightly webbed but everything else on his upper half seemed normal.

"Phantom…yourself?" He replied, man Phantom was straight to the point with all this, Danny rotated a bit and seated himself more comfortably on the rocks, they were still quite warm from the afternoon sun.

"Its…Danny" He hesitated, he didn't know if Phantom was good or bad but he decided to play along with all this. Phantom easily sensed Danny's hesitance and unknowingness, Phantom too was awkward and shy but tried his best not to show it, besides where he resides hes known for being rather cocky at most times.

"Why did you help? You could have just left me there to die like other humans have to my people?" Phantom asked quietly looking up and the blue eyed boy, he stared back for a while chewing his lip in thought.

"It was the right thing to do wasn't it? It's not like you're gonna kill me right?" Danny said half-heartedly.

"What?! NO! I wouldn't dare hurt you! You just saved my life for Pariah's sake, Besides I wouldn't harm a human ever unless they were threat to me or my people" Phantom said gripping Danny's wrist in promise, it was bit slimy but he didn't mind, for some reason his touch felt…Warm and welcome to Danny. Until..

"I wanted to get revenge on the blonde fool especially when he hurt you on the pier…" Phantom mumbled staring at Danny's pale hand beneath his own slimy webbed one. Danny's head shot up and started right into the mer-boys strong green eyes.

"I-it was you?! The Green light I was following? This whole time, it was you" Danny breathes astonished, it all made sense! Phantom had been watching him all that time, not that it bothered him much but, it was him! Phantom looked away shyly then back to Danny.

"Y-yeah, eheheh…that was me, Sorry you found me so alluring" Phantom laughed lightly, his cheeks began to bloom a light shade of green, obviously blushing, Danny's cheeks also went four shades redder…

"Why did you follow me? Don't you guys have a 'don't go near humans policy or some crap like that'? Danny asked. Phantom shook his head.

"We can go near humans, it's just if were gain enough to do it. And as for what you said, well… I just couldn't really bring myself to stay away…There's something about you Danny, I don't have a single clue what it is, but it keeps pulling me back to you for some reason" Phantom looked into Danny's eyes intently searching for any signs of disgust or distaste, but all he saw was Blue eyes staring back at him with such care and decency

"I only met you today Phantom, but I feel like I've known you for so long" Danny said oddly, Phantom smiled.

As the afternoon progressed Danny and Phantom got to know each other more, who were there friends, where they lived, their interests and so on… Phantom lay in the rock cove Danny had put him in, while Danny decided so make himself comfy in the water with his bare back against the rocks, it was almost if they were in a resort pool!

"It's getting really late Danny… You should probably head home" Phantom said sadly not wanting his new friend to leave, Danny looked at Phantom sadly also.

"Yeah, you're right. But I'll come back tomorrow, I Promise…" Danny smiled Phantom's head perked up at the sound of Danny returning.

"Really? So you would come back!" Phantom cheered happily like a little guppy, Danny laughed.

"Of course I would, I'd never have it any other way" Said Danny, He jumped out of the water feeling a bit cold and the air now reaching his tender pale skin, he hopped from rock to rock along the cove closer to the sea. Phantom followed via the bank of sea water splashing in and out. Danny stopped where the rocks met the sand, yet Phantom was still close enough to Danny at the cove exit.

"Tomorrow? Around four?" Phantom asked hopefully, swishing about, Danny gave a salute with two fingers to the head in farewell.

"See you at four!" He smiled and ran across the rocks and towards home with a very generous spring in each stride he took. Phantom watched as Danny jogged away, a smile gracing his own face, he glanced down at his hand revealing Danny's shark tooth necklace which he had hidden from his friends sight.

"Tomorrow…" He smiled, than in a explosion of glowing green he took off into the oceans waters farther into the deep blue depths he called home.

LATER THAT EVENING

Danny couldn't have been happier that night, which his sister Jazz had found more than unusual, he typically came home tired and slouchy but he seemed so 'fresh out of the box' as he walked in the door, of course, Jazz, being the nosy teen she was decided to investigate her brothers change in mood. As he made is way upstairs to his room, she quietly attempted to follow her little brother up the stairs, her orange hair swaying behind her, alas she was caught…

"Need something Jazz?" Danny said turning around to face his sister, great more psycho-babble from miss 'Must study to get to Harvard' Danny thought flatly.

"No, I just want to talk… Can I come in?" Jazz asked gesturing to Danny's bedroom door, he sighed heavily and opened the door beckoning her inside boredly, she followed in taking a seat on his unmade bed whilst he began to throw text books out of his bag and onto his desk wildly having no care that his biology book fell to the floor in a heap of unglued work sheets **(This is me much XD)**

"Danny, the past day or two you haven't acted…well, you…at all? What's going on little brother?" Jazz asked standing and collecting Danny's book and papers –placing them neatly in a pile on his desk and threw wrappers into his small trash can beside it, Danny huffed in annoyance turning away from his sister.

"Nothing's wrong Jazz, things have just decided to go my way for once…" Danny trailed off which caused Jazmine's suspicion to rise, her brow raised in a 'yeah right' expression, Danny again huffed in annoyance and moved onto another section in his room to pre-occupy himself with Jazz's one-sided conversation.

"That is not true Danny! I know what Dash had done at the pier the other night and that completely ruined you and today you come home with the dopiest look on your face, now talk!" Jazz said now getting ticked off with her brother shaking him by the shoulders lightly, disorienting him slightly.

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! I MET SOMEONE OK!" Danny said slipping up, he gasped and covered his mouth, Jazz smirked and the dam has broken…

"And exactly who was this someone Danny?" Jazz said poking Danny in the chest, digging further for an answer from the now cracking teen. He just looked at her and sighed…

" I met a guy on the beach this afternoon, he was washed up near the cove and wasn't breathing properly, I helped him and such. He was greatful, thanked me and we said we would meet up again tomorrow…no big deal Jazz alright…" Danny trailed off again rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"What's his name?" Jazz questioned, Danny fumbled for the name, he thought about lying but decided against it.

"His name is Ph-Ph-Phantom" Danny managed to spit out his face going slightly pink. Come on Fenton! Speak up darn it!

"Phantom?... Phantom, Danny do you expect me to believe that silly name, sounds like something out a fairy tale!" Jazz raised her arms into the air for emphasis; Danny just hung his head low and growled at his nosy sister.

"I'm not lying Jazz you just lack belief in certain things these days and yes his name IS Phantom and I don't care that you don't believe me that's FINE by me but you can just leave now!" Danny growled, oh how he hated that Jazz gave him a hard time like this, she just looked at him and he pointed sternly towards his bedroom door, Jazz sighed and slowly and made her way out the door shaking her head from side to side. Danny slammed the door behind her groaning.

"This is why I try to keep my bloody mouth shut" Danny monologged, he walked throughout his room thinking about Phantom, at least he didn't tell Jazz he was a merman then she would recommend Danny to a shrink! ARGH never again. He shook his head at the thought…No..just…no!

Finally slowing down for a few minutes, fatigue caught up with him, his shoulders slumped and he gave a loud yawn…It was only 7:30 he still yet had to have dinner, shower and message Sam and ask how the cruise party went, dear Neptune he hoped that she didn't lose the plot on her mother's crackpot cruise party, Danny makes his way to the computer sitting idly at his cluttered desk. He swivels the mouse to awaken the sleeping device, searching for Sam's contact. Ah! Here it is…

'Hey Sam, errr… How is your night going?' Danny typed to his best friend hoping her phone was on much to his relief he heard a 'DING' come from the computer close to under a minute later.

'Do NOT even go there! I am in a rose PINK top and PEACH jeans and Paulina is being a snob!" Sam texted back, Danny gave a light chuckle, of course Pamela would make Sam wear pink and Paulina would be strutting herself around, Danny's pale fingers tapped rapidly on the keyboard continuing their conversation.

'Oh dear, well It should be over in the hour right? Anything 'decent' happen at all?' Danny patiently waited for his best friends reply, she was obviously hiding away from everyone so she could type more openly, man she was fast!

'Well… I saw Elliot, he's doing ok I haven't spoken to him in a while since the whole 'Gregor' incident, I've spoken to him a little bit but he wandered off to see Crystel and Monique, they're alright but a bit preppy but anyway, what about your night?' Sam asked, Danny's typing faulted and his breath hitched a little. Should he tell Sam what happened this afternoon on the Bay? Wait it out? Or not tell her at all?

'Uhhh ahaha yeah, it was great! Got some good waves today for sure, Dash ain't gonna stand a chance' Danny lied. He hated lying to his best and only-wait not only friend, he made one today so make it the two of his friends…

'Good for you Danny. Sorry but I need to go before mum catches me on the phone she will kill me, I'll see you tomorrow Danny ;) ' Sam said logging off not even giving Danny the chance to say goodbye.

Oh well, Danny glanced at the clock on the dresser, it was now 8:15, his mum would call him down for dinner any minute now-

"Danny! Dinner!" Maddie called, yup right on que. Danny made his way down the stairs towards the kitchen eyeing some of the ocean themed decorations along the loungeroom before entering. His mum, dad and sister where all gathering around the table just about to take a seat, Jack beckoned his son to the seat next to him.

"Danny-boy! Sit next to your old man will ya!" Jack laughed taking a seat at one of the chairs at the table, jazz just placed a bowl of salad on the table while Maddie was dishing up what ever smelt so good. The sent hit Danny's nostrils and he almost melted, was that? Lemon steamed whiting?! Oh Yes! It was just was the doctor ordered!

They all began to eat in silence, each enjoying the meal, occasionally asking for someone to pass the salad or the mashed potatoes (Do not dis mashed potatoes, they are life) Jazz decided to break the silence and chewing of food.

"Danny's got a new friend apparently" She said playing with her salad

"JAZZ I said stay out of it" Danny warned, but sadly his parents became instantly intrigued by Jazzmines discovery.

"Oh that's lovely sweetie, whats there name?" Maddie said fully focusing her attention on her son, Danny was about to protest when Jazz butted in once more.

"I'm told his name is Phantom, which I doubt is true, and from my psychological studies, I feel that Danny needs to see a-" Jazz began to press on until Danny slammed his knife and fork onto the table and rising from his seat.

"Jazz, this conversation is over…I'll be in my room, showering then I'm heading to bed" He growled sauntering off to his room, as he rounded the corner from the kitchen he heard Jazz continue what she was saying so he yelled out.

"JAZZMINE, SHUT UP! IT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS" He said angrily and made his way up to his private bathroom, He stripped to the bone and turned on the hot faucet, stepping under is stream of burning water, that should remove his thoughts of strangling Jazz, damn her she ruined your night again! Danny sighed while scrubbing the salty sand grains from his black messy locks, He smelt so much of the ocean why didn't he just buy cologne that was ocean scented?! Once his shower was finished, he donned his usual pair of salmon pyjamas and curled up in his bed trying to fall asleep staring at his ceiling for the 5th consecutive night in a row…

"Something's definitely different about you Phantom" Danny smiled closing his heavy eyes.

**Well everyone, that concludes chapter three. Once again I'm really sorry It's taken me so long to update, but I think that's the way it may have to roll for now, so that means there might be updates once every two to three weeks :( Schools a real bummer isn't it..**

**Until next time everyone! **


	4. Chapter 4 - Phantoms Side Of The Mirror

**It's Phantom's turn to take the stage today :) **

**TomgirlBre: Yay COOKIEE *runs off* ahahah thank you and yeah, just got one assignment back with 100 percent hell yer! And 93 percent for my maths examination yay but sadly still more stacked on my plate, like a plate of 'cookies' perhaps… ahahah I joke.**

**Lucky-the-cat: Thank you for the positive feedback, I really appreciate it.**

**The past few chapters I've forgotten to establish something… I DON'T OWN THE ORIGINAL DANNY PHANTOM, BUTCH HARTMAN AND NICKELODEON DO! Thank you.**

SOMEWHERE, DEEP IN THE WATERS OF AMITY BAY

Phantom darted across the dark waters with more joy than ever, his heart did backflips, his pearl white hair swishing with the current, His silver chain, and jewel decorated cuffs jingled as he stroked through the sea, His grin bigger than a whales appetite. What could have possibly caused this mer-boy such happiness this evening?

A single human boy, that is what made him so happy.

Swerving around rocks, corals, kelp and sea bushes he stealthily made his way back to his place of residence, a decent sized grotto surrounded by lush green sea beds and Bright glowing corals. Phantom didn't have many others living around him and if they were, they weren't very close just a few mer-people and a few random sea dwellers, oh look there goes Nemo… You watch as the small clownfish paddle past you back to his anemone, ha… Clownfish are not even all that funny.

You keep swimming towards your grotto, occasionally glancing down at the necklace that belonged to Danny, sighing heavily you wonder how you're going to give it back? You saw how upset he was, but you guess you might get more attention from him if you do return it…

Phantom you sly, cunning, sea beast…. You like that human, a lot! But you just don't know what to say or do. You only met him today and you're still lost in those…big…blue…eyes…WHOA STOP! Easy, one thing at a time. Let's back track shall we?

You had been watching him for a week now, using your mer-magi-who-ha (Eh just call it mer power or what not) or what he called 'the green glow' to lure him, it was gonna work but Plasmius has to show up and want a fight, darn that old man! He should just get a lonely guy catfish or something. He wants you to joint him so you can become his 'evil apprentice' and rule the ocean or some kelp like that, you refuse to hurt another sea dweller unless your life depended on it, or a friends of course…Speaking of friends yours is sneaking up behind you, or trying to at least, when will he learn you have his senses by tenfold?

You slowly come to a halt allowing him to catch up to you a bit, you pretend to look around confusingly then you give a cocky smirk to nobody also laughing.

"Tucker, when are ya gonna learn?" You ask rhetorically, zapping the field of kelp hiding your friend, he gives a girly squeal as he floats out front his hiding place clutching his scolded tail fin. Your friends name is Tucker, Mer-Boy just like yourself, he has tan brown skin and a Forest green tail, he wears glasses and his silly little red hat that he found on the surface when you guys swam in the drop off…

"Jeez man, no need to zap me like that, you could have just told me to come out Phantom" Tucker spat coming closer to Phantom, he gives Tucker a noogiee making him yelp once more then darts off hoping the African American breed will chase after him and so he does, hes not as fast as Phantom but Phantom isn't going quick enough to lose him, they keep going while riding the currents until they reach Phantoms home, now resting in the sea beds after a long swim.

"Where have you been man, you keep disappearing everyday, most times I thought you where fried and served up with chips?" Tucker said tickling the little pet seahorse he managed to keep for himself…Phantom became nervous about Tuckers question. Could he really tell His best friend that he was in cahoots with a human?

"Oh lay off Pony-Boy I was just running some errands for myself" Phantom said pointing to Tuckers pet, his love for the horse like creatures where weird but he lived with it besides, Tucker had been his only friend until now. Tucker looked straight into his friends sickly green eyes looking for that usual lying glint and there it was, he got up and swam closer to him, now poking a finger to his chest.

"Don't lie to me, I went and asked everybody if they had seen you, none of them had! Where. Were. YOU?!" Tucker pressed on, Phantom's cheeks flared light green. Dang it testosterone can't you leave a guy alone?

"Plasmius attacked alright, that's it!" Phantom said backing up a bit, Tuck came closer and closer giving him a look that he knew too well, there had to be more than just Plasmius attacking again.

"And?" he said raising a brow, Phantom sighed, fine! Fine!

"Didn't win this time, he had me good. I washed up on the bay…" He bit his lip mumbling Tuckers eyes grew to the size of sea urchins.

"You what on the bay?! Did anybody see you?! You could have suffocated!" Tucker yelled upset for his friend, he couldn't possibly lose Phantom, definitely not to being beached, not at all!

"Well…Someone did see me and…they…helped..me" Phantom said shrinking down away from his friend, here we go he's gonna get ticked now…his face went red as a tomato, Grabbing him by the shoulders he shook the white haired boy violently making him dizzy.

"A HUMAN SAW YOU?! AND HELPED YOU?! PHANTOM ARE YOU STUPID THERE GONNA TELL ALL THE HUMANS ABOUT US! WHY DON'T WE JUST SMEAR OURSELVES IN AIOLI NOW AND SERVE OUR SELVES WITH CALAMARI?!" Tucker yammered on, Phantom couldn't take the shaking much longer and smacked him with a glowing hand, groaning.

"Here me out first alright?!, I'd been watching the guy for a week now! H-h-hes…different ok…" Phantom drooped. Tucker looked at him, shock was the only thing Phantom could see on his face. Tucker released him, webbed hands trembling lightly and making a short distance between the two of them. Phantom tried to calm his friend down.

"Tucker, please listen to me! Danny's different…I'm going to see him tomorrow, you can come! He won't hurt you, honest." The green eyed boy pleaded, Tucker looked from side to side nervously, and then he breathed out a heavy sigh he didn't know he was holding in.

"Okay…Okay I'll come with you, only for the sake of me not trusting this human right now" Tucker said slouching sadly, as much as he didn't want to do this he wanted his best friend to be safe, he never really trusted humans, ever since…well they killed his un-requited love, Tiana…

"Thanks bud, I knew you would understand" He said reaching out his hand for a fist bump, which was lightly given, the two of them had parted ways, the African American boy swam to his own home while Phantom went on swimming through the waters.

He had been swimming close to the sandy bottom for a while now, any closer and he would get sand in his eyes, it had been peaceful these late night swims. Being able to clear ones head of any negative thoughts and sought troubling issues, conflicting with one's own mind...Until you're rudely interrupted that is!

Phantom feels an uncomfortable 'air' to the water, malicious movements that aren't usually in the current…feels like…

A water jet!

He turns around to see a woman in a black and red diving suit propelling towards him, oh no it her again! Why won't she just leave you alone?! She swipes at him with a spear gun, missing you by just and inch, she yells in frustration.

"What do you want now huntress?! My sorry behind for no reason once more?" Phantom yawns dodging the multiple attacks from the angry female.

"No more games Fish-boy! I know you did it, and I won't stop until you're made into sushi!" The now deemed 'Huntress' Said, now using more up close attacks, trying to stab the mer-boy with a lone spear, but unfortunately the water slowed her actions down. Phantom became bored of her murder attempts so it left him no choice, he backed away forming a green glowing orb in each hand, both twisting and twirling with strong energy. Drawing his hand back then shoving forward with great force, unleashing this power on the masked diver, she withdrew an awful scream than drifted to the floor of the ocean, Phantom sighed heavily… It ended this way every single time with him and this chick, what did she have against Phantom anyway?

He made his thumb and index finger sit tightly with one another, forming an O shape… He blew into the ring like shape creating a giant bubble, with some sort of oxygen providing material in it, pushing it towards the girl, it swallowed her like a whale would gobble krill, slowly floating to the surface. He hated that this Huntress hunted him, but he couldn't just leave her in the water to run out of oxygen and die…He wasn't like that! Not at all!

At least she isn't as Skulker the seas 'greatest' hunter, collecting the pelt of all things unique, he says something about Phantom is so 'One Of A Kind' that he must have his pelt hanging in his grotto, Phantom cringed at the thought each time.

Or Nocturne for that matter, call him NocTUNA then you will be put in a permanent slumber…eek!

Al least you have some allies to help you out, like Pandora from Atlantis, Frostbite from the Arctic region, Amorpho was alright you suppose he made up for the sea race incident, Princess Dorathea from the main kingdom and last but not least Clockwork, he mer-man of time! He always helped you when you had really messy situations to deal with, which wasn't very often these days, since the undergrowth mayhem, Darn him and all his little nematodes and Seaweed everywhere, just can't keep his damn kelp under control, get him a weed whacker!

You laugh inwardly to yourself, respectfully don't think you're that funny but sometimes you get the better of yourself.

Back to the task at hand, it was now really late! And you had to head back to the grotto before anyone unwanted found you out here in the open water, despite how strong you may be some mer-people got the better of you at times…You become lost in your thoughts as you glide around rock formations, sand dunes and kelp fields.

'How in the name of Pariah am I even going to give Danny his tooth back?'

'How did I even get into this in the first place?'

'Why do I get this odd feeling around him-'"OOF"! You're knocked literally out of your train of thought, your eyes are shut tightly as you grip your head with your webbed hands, groaning you look to see what has caused you so much hurt.

"Coral Bed.." You mumble seeing the rocky mass of colourful corals infront of you. You had been swimming too low and rammed your head right into that big blue cluster of it! Now you had a killer pain in the head to deal with.

'Joy, more problems…' Phantom groaned internally, swimming higher over the coral reefs towards what he called home. He arrived not long after the run in with the Abiotic rocks over the Bay.

He lay back against the seabed he had crafted himself from the less irritating materials, yeah it wasn't a smart idea when he tried to use the tentacles from a sea anemone… yeah Ouchie!

He gazes up to the water's surface. The barrier between him and the one and only Danny Fenton, he smiles warmly at the moons image, rippling off the water as he closes his lush green eyes to dream of many day with his new friend.

Little did the Phantasmic Mer-boy hear the eerie voice off in the distance…

"_Oh, the fun has only…just…begun…"_

**Dun, Dun, DUUUUUUUN! As my maths teacher would say! Well that my dear readers concludes chapter four of this delightful story, I hope you are all enjoying it so far.**

**I'm trying my best to update ASAP but school is just a pain in the butt man! My English teacher just left my high school for a promotion to 'principal' of another school not in the NSW, shes flying to Melbourne and I'm going to miss Louise dearly :( She has helped me so much throughout the year and I don't think things will be the same without her…\**

**I realised I've his the 10, 000 word mark :D yay! I make a goal of doing 2, 500 words or more each chapter and I now see is pays off well.**

**Until next time everyone.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Tempo De Curse

**Greetings one and all! Welcome to the fifth chapter of this story! I hope you all like it so far. :)**

**I thank the following readers for their positive feedback and I hope to hear much more from you guys! ****Daphantom****, ****Lucky-the-cat****, ****Ani-DP-TT-PJ-H-Ben10Fan**** and the guest ****TomgirlBre****! I appreciate all of your comments guys it puts a smile to my face. (Sorry If I missed anyone)**

**I'm hoping to try a new layout for my writing like Italics are thoughts and such… I don't know.**

**Chapter 5 – Tempo de Curse (Esperanto for 'Time of Curse)**

FENTON WORKS

It was now morning and Danny still lay sound asleep in bed, the slightest droplet of drool seeping from his mouth and onto the pillow. His loud snores echoing throughout his room, any louder and he would likely break a window that was until his alarm clock rang loudly. Waking him from his sleep, he yelped, startled by the sudden beeping noise ringing in his ears. In his failing attempted to calm down and roll over he had fallen off of his bed with a hard 'THUMP' landing face first into the carpet beneath him. Groaning with fatigue and frustration he reached up and slammed his fist on the ringing device, successfully shutting it up. He slowly got up onto his shaky legs and made his way to his bathroom to prepare for the eventful day at school. It was currently six thirty and if Danny wanted to go surfing, he would have been up at five AM. He didn't feel up to it this morning, he had other things on his mind.

'_Phantom'_ The name rang in his mind over and over again. He stopped his train of thought as he rubbed his cold fingers on his neck where he would usually have the comfort of leather surrounding it. Alas, its absence brought a frown to his face.

'_I feel so naked without it'. _Danny sighed. He missed the feeling of the scaly entities tooth jingling around his neck. He splashed some cold water on his face and ran some through his messy black hair in hopes of taming it a little bit with no avail it just flopped down in front of his eyes he knew he should have accepted that haircut his mum wanted him to get. Pushing the hair away from his azure irises he finished preparing himself for the day, completing his daily attire with his dusty blue jeans, red vans and last but not least signature white t-shirt with the red neck, sleeves and centre oval.

'_I'm dressed and ready, mentally hell no!' _Danny looked in the mirror once more, placing the flat of his palm on the mirror. Gazing into his own eyes, watching them hallucinate as green as Phantoms.

"We do look pretty alike" He said to no one, the picture never left his head as he walked away from the reflective glass. Collecting his purple book bag he made his way down stairs and into the kitchen to get some cereal before leaving to pick up Sam on the way to school. He wonders how the rest of her night went. What would have happened between him and Phantom if she never went on the party board? He may never know, as he made a left into the kitchen he spotted his sister at the table of course reading one of her psycho books.

"Getting into the mind of a teenage boy? Are you serious Jazz! I don't need that kind of crap from you" Danny groaned pouring fruit loops into a bowl, Jazz snorted closing her book. Bringing her full attention to her little brother as he was now adding an ocean size amount of milk to the cereal, that's going to go soggy…

"Danny, you know I am here for you whenever you need me, right?" Jazz asked looking at her brother sadly, she did care deeply about him but he just thought the amount of care she showed was ridiculous at most times.

"Yes! I know Jazz you tell me almost every day, look if I do need to talk to you I promise to come straight to you with no questions asked alright" He finished in a huff, beginning to quickly shovel the sugary rings into his mouth, Jazz smiled as if she just cracked the davinci code all on her own! He depleted the bowl before she could try to continue he uttered his goodbyes and ran out the door. He slowly made his way down the concrete path, turning corner after corner he reached the street which had house after house towering on top of each other! He kept a steady pace until he reached Sam's house, the Manson residence was quite large compared to the other houses in the street, he took a breath he didn't know he was holding in and knocked lightly on the oak door, Jeremy was still asleep at this hour as he worked night shifts so Danny made the effort to not disturb the other Manson. Pamela opened the door smiling warmly at the Fenton boy and greeting him cheerfully, Danny wondered if Sam would be as cheerful as her mother, nah too cheery for his liking. She asked him to patiently wait as she went farther into her home to round up her daughter for school.

She soon came running out the door kissing her mum goodbye and began walking with Danny to school making light conversation on the way, they arrived not long before the bell to roll call avoiding the A listers thankfully. They took their respective seats before anyone else could enter the room they patiently waited for the bell to ring. As it did so, Mr Pulluka waddled into the room, preparing the book for today's attendance. Students ploughed into the room in sets of two, four or even six fighting over the remaining seats in the back of the room. Name after name was called at a snail's pace once done, the students awaited for the bell signalling first period.

"What do you have first Danny?" Sam asked glancing from her timetable towards her best friend, he was too busy staring off into space, head in his hands gazing out the window to his left he had a lovely view of the ocean line. Sam nudged Danny out of frustration of being ignored he quickly turned his full attention to the lavender eyed girl stumbling over his words.

"Um I Uh sorry Sam I was just thinking what was it you asked me?" He asked apologising; she gave him a 'are you kidding me' look.

"I asked what you have first period. I have Personal Development and Health." Sam said huffing and shuffling through her bag in search of her day book. Danny did the same in search of his timetable, groaning as he saw today's outcome.

"Great, English with Dash, Science with Kwan and Dash then PDH, Marine and Science with you and Paulina…" Danny frowned, oh how he didn't want to do today. He was in absolute no mood to listen to the bullies pester him once more. He reached for this necklace as comfort but sadly, it was still gone.

The bell rang as students filed out of the room one by one making their way to their first class of the morning. Danny and Sam split their separate ways; Danny going up the stairs to the English facility and Sam farther into the corridors to the PDH facility…

LATER THROUGH OUT THE DAY

The bell had rang signalling for the second break to begin, as Danny thankfully heard that bell chime he practically skipped out the door thanking the gods of the ocean that Dash was absent from all his classes today. Danny couldn't have cared more nor less where that bully was as long has he stayed far away from him! Sam was waiting at their usual spot to sit and eat; she waved with a soft smile on her face, he smiled back making his way towards her and sitting down. He removed a sandwich from a brown paper bag and began to eat in silence next to Sam. She eyed him warily, something wasn't right and she was going to find out!

"Danny? Are you ok? You haven't been yourself since you messaged me last night." She asked worried, his eyes grew wide and almost choked on his food, coughing and wheezing in attempt to cover up and regain control of his breathing.

'_That's familiar…' _He thought finally being able to breathe normally, he turned to Sam. He laughed nervously.

"I'm fine Sam, I uh just didn't sleep very well, I think I'm gonna go straight home and have a nap after school, I wasn't in the mood to surf today." Danny lied. Sam watched his facial expressions intently, she wasn't buying it but she decided to follow Danny after school.

"Ok then, I had a project to finish anyway" Sam also lied to her best friend. They continued to eat in peace until the bell rang once more ushering the students to their final class of the week!

The last lesson finally came to a close as everyone began to race out of any exit Casper High ever had, cheering the weekend was finally here, Danny walked slowly back towards his house to collect some things before heading off to do 'stuff'. Sam slowly followed behind him pondering what he could possibly be up to. He entered his house causing Sam to be slightly confused, she was just about to turn around and go home in the thought Danny wasn't up to anything when he suddenly came running out of Fenton Works with his board shorts on and beach bag in hand, he began running south towards the Bay!

'_You said you weren't going to the beach Danny' _Sam thought sadly, picking up her pace once more to keep her eye on him.

As Danny ran his heart rate began to pick up, going faster and faster than normal, he was being watched not just by Sam but something else, it lurked within the shadows stalking the raven haired boy to his destination.

"_Lasu malbenon superflui la! Por tiu spiralo de amo estas elironta de via kontrolo!" _His follower hissed as a small but deadly grey wisp like cigarette smoke followed Danny and flew straight into his back, causing him to stop and look around, upon seeing nothing he continued to run the beach.

**Translation "Let this curse overwhelm the! For this spiral of love is about to go out of your control!"**

Now that its work here was done, it disappeared in a puff of fishy scented smoke, Danny ran onto the beach as the soft sand greeted his sore feet. He threw his bag to the side of the rocks and began to climb along them. Sam had still been following him, she was beyond confused that was climbing along the rocks, nothing was there to be seen! She followed but up higher so Danny couldn't see her at all! She saw him climb lower and into the rock pool area, he sat and waited but what for?

Sam saw two figures spring up from the water's surface one with a mop of white hair and another wearing something red; she couldn't properly see nor hear so she decided to get a closer look.

"Hey Danny! I hope you don't mind but I brought a friend!" Phantom said gesturing to the hesitant Tucker. Danny put his hand out to greet Tucker but he only nodded in return.

"His name is Tucker; he has been my buddy since we were guppies" Phantom smiled giving Tucker a noogie, Danny smiled completely unaware of Sam watching them or his eyes darkening to an almost black colour but still classified as a dark blue, It made him look deadly if you made direct eye contact with him! Sam watched as the two mysterious boys paddled around in the water until the white haired one pulled himself up and onto the rocks revealing his scaly black tail, Sam almost lost her footing on the rocks. Who and what in the world was that thing!

"So uh, Danny you're not gonna hurt us right?" Tucker asked twiddling his fingers, he really was worried that he could be a threat towards him and Phantom, Danny laughed.

"No! I wouldn't hurt you guys! Why do you ask something like that" Danny said sitting closer to Phantom, he could only tolerate so much time out of water. Tucker looked back and forth before relying.

"Past issues I'd rather not share yet…" He said looking grim, Phantom tried to avert the sad air by asking Danny about his necklace.

"You know, when I was watching you at the pier that night I, managed to catch this…" Phantom said pulling his necklace out of nowhere, Danny's eyes widened in complete and utter shock.

"Y-you found my shark tooth, Phantom! Thank you so much!" Danny said almost in tears, Phantom reached around and reattached the leather strap around his neck and smiled, Danny out of nowhere wrapped the fish like boy is an unexpected hug, holding onto him as if his life depended on it. He slowly but gladly returned the friendly affection, he only hoped it was more than that.

"You're welcome Danny it's the least I can do for what you did for- PATRINO DE POSEIDON! Your eyes!" Phantom yelled making direct contact with Danny.

**Translation "Mother of Poseidon!"**

He turned to Tucker in anger and shock jumping into the water pointing at the confused and scared Danny.

"Via stulta amiko faris tion! Ĉu ili ne?! Get ilin ripari ĝin NUN!" Phantom yelled, Tucker backed up slowly.

"**Your stupid friend did this! Didn't they?! Get them to fix it NOW!"**

"Kiu? Jesinta? Mi ne vidis en gastiganto kastoj nek sciigis la armeo fari tian aferon, kio estas al vi pri?! Eĉ" Tucker declared.

"**Who? Jesinta? I have not seen her in ages nor told her to do such a thing, what are you even on about?!"**

"Ĉu vi ne vidas Liajn okulojn?! Rigardu ilin! Li jam Malbenita!" Phantoms anger began to increase upset that that someone had horribly done this to his new friend and one he felt feelings for!

"**Do you not see his eyes?! Look at them! He's been cursed!"**

Samantha may have been confused but she knew those boys had been speaking Esperanto, her eyes widened at the word 'curse' she couldn't take it any longer and she climbed down from her hiding place and screamed!

"Cursed?! Cursed?! I come here to find out what's going on with my best friend and he's CURSED?! Who and what are you people!" Sam raged getting closer to the three boys, scaring Tucker in the process! Danny jumped up and ran up to Sam.

"Sam! What are you doing here?! I told you not to follow me, and what is all this about a curse?" Danny panicked! What on earth did she mean he was cursed? Phantom reached out to Danny calling him back to him!

"Danny! Come back, who is this woman? It will be okay! We will fix this" He begged throwing too many sentences together in one go; Danny looked back and forth between the three people around him. This was bad, very bad and it needed to be solved now!

"QUIET! All of you! One at a time ok! First; Sam, This is Phantom I had met him last night after I rescued him from drowning and he only just introduced Tucker over there to me just now. Phantom, why do you say I'm 'cursed' I feel fine, have I done something to upset you?" Danny frowned finishing off his sentence turning to Phantom. He looked at Danny sadly and sighed.

"When we first met you had light blue eyes, correct? Well I noticed your eyes are now a dark blue and if someone's eyes are darker than normal in my realm it means they have been cursed, I only know one person who can do the curse that has been put on you and she is a 'friend' of Tuckers here" Phantom finished spitting the word friend towards Tucker. He looked at his friend sadly and began to swim off.

"I-I'll go see her ok! I will get her to fix whatever she has done to your little ami intereso" He finished diving off into the sea with tail in tow. Sam's eyes widened at what the red hated boy said and she couldn't believe it!

"**Love interest"**

"Phantom, what exactly is this curse? I should know right?" Danny asked worriedly sitting down at the water's edge again, Sam slowly joined him at his side waiting to hear what the mer-boy had to say for himself. He sighed and looked apologetically at Danny placing a webbed hand on Danny's.

"You might end up becoming like me…" Phantom said, regretting those words coming out of his mouth. He liked Danny as a human and this happening might possibly ruin everything for Danny!

"I become what now?" Danny asked jaw slack and eyes droopy, Sam was just as surprised as he was. Phantom's head bowed in sorrow, he suddenly clung onto Danny in a hug the both beginning to sob uncontrollably.

"I'M SORRY DANNY! I'M SO SORRY!"

**Did any of you expect that?! Ha?! Anyway yes what a surprise I updated so soon, the convoy was on where I live so I couldn't really go anywhere so I just stayed home.**

**Anyway! Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6 - A Price Willing To Be Paid

**AND WHERE BACK! As Lance Thunder would say! Wow I had like five reviews within an hour of chapter five! I feel to loved ahaha. As for those reviews lets answer some questions shall we?**

**Daphantom: It's alright I actually got your review both times so no need to sweat it and thank you for the hug… as for Ms Manson well she will be rather 'iffy' about the entire situation…**

**Sarah123cs: Hmmm I'm not sure if its good or bad myself BUT! Yes there's a large BUT! This isn't going to be familiar with H2O what I think it might be is Danny will go through what they would call a 'developing sequence' or will he have to put up with his mess at all? Hmmmm.**

**TomgirlBre: Yeah I hate it when ppl are all like "What cha doin'? where ya goin" Stuff like that but you know Sam is persistent of watching over Danny. As for the voodoo doll, keep it PG gal kk? Lol.**

**Chapter 6 – A Price Willing to Be Paid**

AMITY BAY – SAME DAY!

Danny and Phantom where both sitting there under Sam's constant eye, lips quivering and noses sniffily for the upsetting news dawned upon the two boys. Phantom wasn't able to forgive himself, if he had just left Danny alone or even washed up on the beach for starters none of this would have even happened! Danny was thinking quite differently of the situation he was tangled in like a fish net. It may have been pretty fascinating that he would become like Phantom…But there where too many things on his mind; The surf competition, his parents, the bullies and Sam for that matter! He couldn't just ditch her for the ocean could he? No! That would be wrong of him.

"Phantom, before you say it again this isn't your fault alright? It might of even happened despite where I could have been at the time you know" Danny said looking that Phantom, his beautiful green eyes looking into Danny's altercated Blue ones, he saw this type of sparking of light within them like hope perhaps?

"I will find a way to fix this for you Danny, I don't want you to suffer even though I only met you yesterday I don't want you ending up hurt I also have a debt to you still for rescuing me off the beach" He said gripping the rocks beneath him, he was running out of air time so he quickly sunk back into the water beside them, Sam was on the opposite side of the rock pool that had clean sea water drifting in and out of the little cove staring at the two boys talking quietly together, she felt very left out in all this. She wanted to help, she really did but the way the legendary mer-boy was acting right now she couldn't risk it. She had read about Phantom in a lot of her 'myth' book she had. He was what they call 'The Supernatura Fantome' long name we know but he is in fact very rare, likely the last one left too. Rumour has it they are usually left alone in the sea and pass away of lack of care or they just never made an friends.

That's right, he was a suicidal fish boy… But that was nothing to joke about, Sam knew she couldn't rip Danny away from Phantom otherwise there would be big trouble!

The three directed their attention to the sea as they could see Tucker and his 'friend' Jesinta approaching, Phantom growled sinking into the water further to hide his anger. Jesinta was a bony old looking mermaid with coal coloured hair and a dull red tail fin, she greeted the two humans with her respect.

"Hello humans, I have come with Tucker sadly inform you it wasn't me who did this to you but a foe of Phantom's he is very familiar with; Plasmius, I am unaware on how he has been able to conjure such horrid things upon your friend here. I am unable to exactly remove this curse but I can change it up a bit, I will just need both Phantom's and Danny's permission to do what I am going to do." She finished looking between the two boys, Phantom's face burned green with fury.

"That fruit loop did this!" When I get my hands on him I'll make him wish he never met me" Phantom roared, Tucker and Danny tried to hush the Spectral Fish making slight success.

"Urgh! Whatever I can do to help Danny I'll do it!" Phantom demanded, Jesinta leaned in close to Phantoms ear and whispered her plan to him, his eyes widened in shock as he made a quick glance to Danny and bit his lip hard almost making bloodshed.

"If it helps… I Guess I can" He said hesitantly, for now he wanted to keep this to himself as did he aiding mermaid, Danny, Tucker and Sam looked at one another asking themselves what they were talking about. Danny wasn't even going to get a say in what the two powerful entites where talking about it was just going to happen.

Phantom swam to the water's edge up close to Danny, his feet were dangling in the water, he beckoned Danny closer and cupped a hand to his ear so only he could hear.

"I'm doing this for you and you only, Don't worry. It will be alright I promise…" Phantom said drawing away from Danny's ear and reaching a hand out to him. Danny was hesitantly reaching for the white haired boys hand, before his own hand clasped with Phantom's.

"Tucker, remain here with Ms Sam we won't be long" Tucker nodded and Sam looked back and forth confused, Danny's hand latched onto Phantoms and he was instantly pulled under the waters surface with a yelp and a splash! Sam began to panic that her friend was going to become fish food when Tucker stopped her from doing anything.

"Remain calm Sam, he will be okay…" Tucker silently hoped he was telling the truth, Sam's face went red with rage.

"Calm?! You want me to be calm when my best friend has just been dragged under the water's surface to likely drown?!" She yelled as Tucker cowered back.

"Yes?" He whimpered

"Ok.." She said… That was unexpected.

Suddenly An explosion of blue and green occurred under the surface as two people were thrown from the sea and harshly onto the rocky surface beneath them, one coughing and the other gasping for air. One was Danny looking perfectly fine and spitting salty water from his mouth like a waterfall and as for Phantom, well that was a different story.

He was currently sucking in as much air as he could, eyes clenched shut as he opened them, he stared down at what was once his Black tail, now replaced with two pale skinny legs, partially hidden by black and green board shorts, he rubbed his neck feeling its smooth surface realising his gill where gone!

Jesinta sprang up from the water throwing her hands In the air!

"It worked I actually did it" She cheered proudly at her accomplishment, Danny was now staring in awe that his new friend was trying to stand of his new wobbly legs, to get closer to him, Danny shuffled closer to him to give him easier access. Phantom reached Danny placing a flat palm on his shoulder and pressing harm as it released green energy down Danny's arm forming swirled lines that turned blue. Once done they both fell back and onto their behinds groaning.

"What..The hell…Just happened?" Danny asked wooziliy, Phantom was trying to form words but he was also very dizzy. He put his hand on Dannys shoulder again and took a deep.

"That my friend right there, was a partial counter curse slash swap, We just split that curse in half and slowed the process down for you, Don't worry about me, I'm pretty sure I can switch between legs and what not, as for you I'm not quite sure yet, you likely need to go through the developing stages" Phantom managed to get out in one breath. Sam and Tucker just looked at the two of them, gaping like fish!

"You, did that for me. Phantom I don't know what to say" Danny stumbled for his words, getting onto his feet and helping Phantom to his own, he gave him the biggest hug he could possibly muster up, had no idea what would have possibly happened if Phantom had not sacrificed himself for Danny.

"You can stay with me, I'll tell my parents you're a friend who just moved into town! You don't need to worry about a thing! Because now I owe you everything!" Danny laughed not letting the semi-mer go, Phantom found this nice, he never felt so warm before or even so, cared for more like it. He finally released him as he turned to the mermaid dipping in the water thanking her repeatedly for her efforts.

They all made conversation about how this would all go about and what they could all do to chip in. Jesinta had done more than enough so she had now left with Tuck back into the sea, while Sam and Danny where now on either side of Phantom helping him walk back to Fenton Works, They picked up Danny's bag on the way, Phantom gave one last look back towards the place he called home, then was slowly aided up to the concrete roads of Amity Bay.

'_What have I gotten myself into?' _ The two boys thought at the same time, on the way to Danny's Phantom constantly asked what things where as they passed them by. Like street lights, cars, cats, dogs, trees and many more things he found so fascinating it was almost overwhelming for him!

"Calm down dude, you have plenty of time to see what things are for now, we need to get you back to my house and go through with the plan" Danny smiled. Phantom returned the smile.

"Can I try walking on my own for a bit, I can't look like I'm fresh out the ocean people" Phantom joked, the two agreed and watched as Phantom began to slowly walk forward like a toddler, then faceplanting with a thud! Onto the pavement… Sam snickered lightly earning a glare from the two boys.

"This is gonna take a while" Phantom said with his voice muffled by the hardened rock like surface.

**This was unexpected too huh?! The second update in under 24 hours, the third update in under a week AND Phantom waddling around on two feet?! HA HA HA Of course the fruit loop did this! But how could he? Hes mearly a speck on the power scale, or did he cheat? Hmm you guys will just have to wait and see shall you? Sorry this might have been slightly rushed for it is almost my bedtime and I have school in the morning… Again I would like to thank all my readers for supporting me as I write this fanfiction I really do love hearing from you guys a lot. Until next time, Phantasmic Ghost Writer is out!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Welcome to Fenton Works

**Sweet mother of mercy… I've been flat out all week man! I get A's and B's and I spend all my time on here! I must have no social life 0-0 Kidding I'm doing stuff with a friend this Friday :)**

**Lucky-the-Cat: I'm glad you like my story :)**

**Daphantom: It's alright I usually read on my iPad and get the same result ahaha and yes, Phantom will be willing to do many things for Danny :)**

**TomgirlBre: I'd like to punch alot of people too hehe sadly I suffer arthritis so I'd rather not XD**

**Ani-DP-TT-PJ-H-Ben10Fan: Yes very interesting indeed.**

**Chapter 7 – Meet the Parents**

STILL ON THE STREETS OF AMITY BAY…

The trio where still currently stumbling across the streets towards Danny's house when Sam pulled them to a halt, allowing the thankful Phantom to sit on the concrete and have a short rest. Danny looked at his female friend questioningly.

"Before the two of you go charging into your house, don't you think we should get Phantom some belongings or extra clothes for starters." Sam asked rhetorically not expecting an answer.

"You're right Sam but does it look like I have money handy on me? I doubt Phantom here has ever seen human cash…" Danny mumbled Sam rolled her eyes reaching for her school bag she still had been carrying in her clutches safely. Removing her wallet and waving it in the puzzled boys face.

"Have you forgotten your best friends parents are loaded Danny, it's what I can do as an apology for spying on you, It was wrong of me you know." She said frowning. Danny smiled turning to give Sam a hug of gratitude; Phantom found their share of affection displeasing, his pout didn't go unnoticed by Danny.

"Thanks Sam, do you reckon we have time before the mall closes?" He asked trekking back to where Phantom was sitting like a doll on the side walk.

"Totally, we have another hour or two before it shuts and even better four until were due home!" Sam whooped helping Phantom up alongside Danny. They now all stood in a line, making their way to Amity mall.

AMITY MALL

"Whoa, this is a mall?" Phantom awed, it was huge! Bigger than the ocean tornado Vortex made last summer! Danny and Sam laughed.

"Yeah! This place is huge you can find pretty much everything here; Clothes, Food, Furniture, Pets everything you can imagine" Danny exclaimed throwing his hands in the air for emphasis, Phantom's eyes had a mischievous glint in them.

"Even…circlets?" Phantom prayed hopefully looking around frantically for what he had in mind

"What now?" Sam asked quizzically

"You know, those things you give your mate for life, symbolising your eternal bond?" Phantom confirmed. Danny realised what he had been talking about.

"Oh! You mean rings right Phantom?" Danny asked, Phantom perked up.

"Yeah! Those, do they have those here?!" He asked excitedly hoping he could continue to plot what he had brewing inside that little cheeky noggin of his.

"totally there's a few stores here with them, but they can be expensive, why?" Danny asked curiously, Phantoms ears practically drooped in disappointment.

"Oh uh no reason, there just pretty you know" He tried to cover up quickly, he may be cocky but he stumbled a lot.

"Okay you two, lets go look at some stuff" Sam said beginning to walk into the nearest store. Shuffling through clothing rack after clothing rack and shelf after shelf, piling up each piece of clothing she thought would suit the white haired boy. Without even letting the two boys have a say she pushed Phantom into one of the nearest change rooms and told him to try them on and show them each time he changed. He first stepped out in a black pair of shorts and baggy green t-shirt, Danny shook his head, made him look a bit off the street. He then tried on a pair of loose jeans and a tight white shirt…problem was, Phantom had put BOTH his legs into one of the pants legs by accident. Falling over, few people gave him odd looks as Sam and Danny helped him up and told him to try again, he stepped out looking much better but, they didn't like the baggy pants so they decided to pick out a nice pair of black skinny jeans which suited him nicely matching with a loose fitting white shirt similar to Danny's except the red cuffing was green!

"Nice…" Phantom said looking in the full body mirror at his current attire, it looked pretty snazzy! Even Danny was having a good look!

"Next; Shoes & Bag" Sam said pointing towards another area in the store, Taking three pairs of shoes off the shelf; A white pair, a black white pair and a black and green pair. He liked the third pair best and found a cool looking white and silver off shoulder book plus other essentials bag, He was lookin' pretty good. He wasn't gain to try on pj's so Danny grabbed some blue ones that where one size fits all, they where the exact same as his salmon pjs.

"Well we have everything now, we should head back to yours now" Phantom said struggling to ajust the strap on the bag. Groaning in frustration he became wrestles with the bag and Danny rolled his eyes and fixed it himself, Phantom muttered a small thank you.

"Yeah you're right its almost closing time and mum and dad are gonna wander where I am so lets get going" Danny said Pulling Phantom along and Sam following in tow. They exited the store after paying for what Phantom required and made their way towards Danny's house. Before they reached their destination Danny pre-warned Phantom of his parent's job, they wanted to discover if Mer-people really did exist, they have only seem few pieces of evidence and done little hands on research so Phantom would make his best attempt to not give himself away but he could share what he knew 'accidentally' to his parents only if he felt comfortable with it. But he said to try and avoid the lab, there might be some stuff that could now endanger the both of them!

Phantom occasionally had a case of 'two left feet' and fell over a few times, he would eventually get the hang of it, unknown to Danny he sometimes did it on purpose so he would help him up. Cheeky boy you are Phantom, he just couldn't possibly help himself! Then again he was very clumsy with most things; he had dropped three things he had been looking at in the store! Just as well they weren't breakable…

Danny and Phantom now passed Sam's house, dropping her off on the way, saying their goodbyes she went inside and left the two boys on their own. They journeyed around the next few blocks as the sun was almost out of their view, Danny checked his watch seeing that it was definitely going to be late soon, but they thankfully arrived before his parents had gotten mad or concerned.

Before Danny opened the front door he had been formulation a plan so Phantom could stay, he had a few in mind and didn't know which one to go through with! He knocked on the door to signal his arrival and let himself and the green eyed boy inside, Phantom had never seen a house before so he was frantically looking around in awe at the trinkets the family had put around the house, he even eyed a photo frame that had Jazz and Danny in it.

"Mum! Dad! I'm home and I brought a friend!" Danny called, Jack darted up the stairs with Maddie not far behind him, of course they where doning their diving suits as usual; Jacks orange and Maddie's Blue.

"Hi sweetie, who's your friend? It's nice to meet you dear" Maddie greeted patting Phantom on the shoulder, he accepted the gesture as friendly and gave a toothy grin.

"Mum this is Phantom, the friend Jazz thought I was lying about, his parents are away overseas for a month or two and Phantom couldn't go because he is underaged…I um was sort of wondering if he could stay with us?! You won't even notice he is here!" Danny begged his mother hopping she would accept the boy into her home. She looked at her husband hoping he would have some input in the decision.

"I don't mind sweetie, he is more than welcome to stay for as long as he needs to, his house is quite empty and you could use the extra company when Sam goes away for the holidays after the surf competition" Maddie said with her husband nodding in agreement, he demanded he could celebrate the new welcomed guest by eating the last of the fudge. Maddie laid down a few ground rules as usual and said that the boys had to move the spare single bed into Danny's room because the two adults didn't have time to clean all their paperwork in the spare room, Danny didn't mind and Phantom definitely didn't mind at all.

"I'm going to order pizza soon, what will the two of you like?" Maddie asked. Danny looked a bit worried he looked at Phantom then back to his mum.

"Uhh can we get back to you on that, we are gonna quickly move the bed to my room…" He never gave Maddie a chance to answer as he pulled Phantom up the stairs towards the spare room past Jazmines. Phantom yelped as he was practically dragged up the wooden stairs.

"Okay, issue one here, you don't know what pizza is right?" Danny asked pulling him into the spare room. Phantom shook his head from side to side signalling he had no clue what it was. Danny sighed.

"Umm, you like seafood right?" Phantom nodded oh how he loved all those little fish that swam by, he liked prawns a lot! Danny sighed in relief.

"Okay I'll make sure half of the pizza is seafood and I'll get meatlovers and you can try a bit, I'm pretty sure you haven't eaten any land food right?" Phantom shook his head once again. Danny pointed to the bed and walked around to the other side of it, he gestured that Phantom had to grab the bottom and lift, he did this with ease and Danny struggled slightly. As they both carried the bed out of the spare room, Jazz peeked her head out of her bedroom door to see the two boys heading towards Danny's room, Phantom's white hair caught her by surprise as she approached the duo that where both unaware of her presence.

"Uh Hello?" She blurted suddenly startling Phantom as he gave a girly scream and dropped his side of the bed on his foot releasing yet another scream yet only this time in a lot of pain, he fell over with his foot still caught under the leg of the bed, Danny instantly dashed to the boys side lifting the bed off his foot, leaning down checking for anything broken or bruised, he turned to his sister angry.

"What is your problem Jazz! First you say My friends imaginary, now you practically give him a heart attack the first minute you see him!" Danny growled, he turned back to Phantom who was currently clutching his foot as if it was his prized possession, Danny gestured for him to let him see, Phantom slowly let go of his foot whimpering. Phantom has never felt what it's like to hit his toes on anything but now he knows that it hurts more than spraining his tail fin!

His big toenail was now cracked open and leaking blood much to Danny and Phantoms worry his blood was green; they couldn't let Jazz see that.

"Jazz get me a towel and some ice will you" Danny said flatly helping Phantom to his feet, hobbling on one he was aided back to Danny's room, he sat on the bed as he let Danny examine his damaged appendage again, despite the pain he liked Danny looking after him, it felt nice to have someone care for you for once in your life.

"Does it hurt when I touch it?" Danny asked, Phantom nodded and winced as Danny gave it a light poke. He grabbed the box of tissues he kept under his bed for when he had colds or flus and carefully soaked up the dripping blood from the boys foot, he looked at the oddly coloured liquid wondering.

"Why is it green?" Danny asked throwing the bloodied tissue in the bin then grabbing another one to press a bit more firmly on the cracked toe.

"Because I'm not human, duh its like me asking why is your blood red, because you're not a merman, doy!" Phantom retorted scrunching up his face. Man for something so little it hurt like the seven seas!

Jazz knocked on the door and slowly entered, placing a small first aid kit beside her brother and handing him a damp towel, she didn't bother to speak, she just turned and left the two boys alone. Phantom watched as she went out the door; ginger hair swaying slowly behind her.

"So she's your sister?" Phantom asked cautiously eyeing the door, Danny looked up from his work of bandaging Phantoms little accident and smirked.

"Yeah, we don't look much alike because she has mums hair colour and our aunt Alica's eyes while I have both dad's hair and eyes." Danny said securing the bandage nicely into place which should hopefully stop the bleeding. Danny stood from his seated position on the floor and gestured for his friend to stand up as he did he winced a bit, the toe was pretty sore and would likely bruise for a little but out of sight and out of mind.

"Come, we gotta finish moving that bed, are you up to it?" Danny asked concerned, Phantom nodded signalling he was ok to continue with moving the bed. They made their way back to the hall and lifted the bed and began walking slowly with it again, this time they actually made it to Danny's room and placed it snuggly in the corner next to Danny's bed but there was enough room so there was a decent sized walk way between the two.

"Boys! Jazz! Pizza is here!" Maddie called from the bottom of the stair case. The duo looked at one another nervously. This would be interesting, they slowly made their way down the flight of stairs but Danny sat on the railing mid-way and began sliding down like a slide, landing succuessfully on his feet at the bottom. Phantom thought it looked fun and tried to seat himself on the rail and slowly slid down but then fell off and began tumbling down the stairs with resounding 'THUNKS' and echoing calls of "Ouch". Danny quickly came to the puzzled boys aid and helped him up, both Jack and Maddie peered into the lounge room to hear what all the noise was about. Phantom looked up smiling goofily at the three Fenton's.

"What? I thought it was fun…" Phantom snickered lightly, despite falling down a flight of stairs he was now giggling this head off and throwing his head back in fits of laughter. Danny out of nowhere began to laugh along-side the boy as he helped him up and off the floor.

They entered the kitchen and Jazz had already been sitting at her respective seat at the round table, the family and guest sat in the order; Jazz, Maddie, Jack, Danny then Phantom back next to Jazz closing the loop. She looked at the white haired boy warily.

The family plus one sat down quietly as Maddie served up each of the kids and Jack two slices of pizza each then two for herself, Jazmine was watch Phantom eye the pizza intently it's like he hadn't seen pizza in his life before. Danny hinted for him to copy his action by picking up the pizza by the crust and taking a reasonable bite out of it. He followed slowly watching his friend chew and swallow he carefully took a bite out of the seafood pizza, chewing slowly and figuring out the flavours and sensations that danced on his tongue. His pupils dilated in amazement!

He tasted flavours he had never known existed! Quick zings of spiciness, dashes of sweetness and explosions of zestyness. He greedily took another bite out of pizza again.

"So uhh Phantom, tell us about yourself" Jazz smirked.

Oh Carp!

**Well guys that concludes chapter 7 of this story, unfortunately the next chapter might be an authors note, and if it is ill remove it once everything is back on track!**

**And yes, I meant carp as in a fish…**

**Take care!**


	8. Authors Note

**Hey everyone sorry this is not an update unfortunately but an authors note.**

**Things have occurred at school in my social circle that feel awfully similar to the story but it keeps making me angry and upset, I won't elaborate on what has happened but I just need a bit of a rest from this story because it's too much of a reminder of what's going on around me and the more I'm reminded the more I feel I'm going to make a big mistake :(**

**I hope you guys can all understand the situation in, I will remove the authors note when I feel stable enough to continue writing the next chapter which I hope will be around the 20****th**** to the 24****th**** of Dec when my holidays are in motion.**

**I really hate to disappoint everyone but if I want to stay well and not stress so much this is what I must do.**

**Take Care readers and hope you guys are well.**


End file.
